


Devil’s Play

by DazedDream



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazedDream/pseuds/DazedDream
Summary: Annie Leonhart is part of the most elite fighting force called “Titans”. Currently in a war with the “Regiment”, Annie finds herself to be captured by a mysterious raven-haired woman. Will she be able to break free from her captor? Or will death finally unveil for her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Mature Audiences.
> 
> Includes:  
> -Blood  
> -Death  
> -Gore  
> -Violence  
> -Sex  
> -Cursing

**Devil’s Play**

War is something no one can get used to. The strongest flail when a bullet is screeching past their ear. The bravest are flung while a mine is detonated. The liveliest are the ones you have to crawl past. Still, Annie never would have thought that after living on the most predatory Country in the world, a war as brutal as this would happen.  


“Get the fuck up! Move!” Annie’s eyes shot open. She was laying with her back in the mud while a strong shadow appeared above her. “Didn’t you hear me? I said move, asshole!” She was grabbed by her plate carrier and thrown to her feet. Her gear was murky, as well as her rifle, and she could not see for the life of her right now. There was so much commotion around her that it seemed she was going to go deaf. Instinctually, Annie followed the brute in front of her.  


As they ran, Annie frantically stared at the bloodshed. Her battle buddies lay dead beside her. Those who weren’t dead were either convulsing or screaming. Blood seemed to make the mud beneath her turn black. Every step was like stepping into a pit of nothingness. Instead of watching the people she grew acquainted with, she stared into this pit, feeling the dreadful wave of numbness washing over her.  


This fascination was over when she face-planted into the back of the brute. “Shit! Sorry-” Instead of acknowledging her, Reiner hauled her down into the mud. There was a trench covering the two of them, as well as their other comrades, away from the attackers. “Where’s Hoover?” Reiner asked.  


“I don’t know. We were on fireguard; it was my turn to sleep. You woke me up. That’s it.” Annie watched as Reiner spoke with other comrades. After he was done speaking, the men file out to the West side of the trench. “What the fuck is going on, Braun?”  


“The fuck does it look like, Leonhart?” Reiner shouted through gritted teeth. He adjusted the helmet that rested upon his head before peeking above the trench. Before a hailstorm of bullets could knock his head clean off, he ducked. “Fuck! Okay… Okay, Annie…” Annie stared at her leader, awaiting what he had to say.  


“You saw the direction the rest of the men went?” Annie nodded in response. “You’re gonna follow them. Follow them to base. Tell Commander Yeagar that the scouting mission failed and to prepare the attack, okay?”  


“Wait- what about y-… “  


“Don’t fucking worry about me! Go!” Reiner shoved Annie. She fell knee deep into the mud before she picked up her rifle and ran. Bombs exploded near her. Bullets blazed past her. Through every swirl of the trench, she saw another one of her buddies die. “Annie…!” She froze. With a swift look to her right, she saw him. Bott.  


“M-Marco…” Annie froze in her tracks, dumbfounded by what was left of her friend. The putrid sight of Marco was too much to bear. His legs were completely gone, as well as his right hand. The right side of his face was ripped off, making him look like a cheap knock-off of Two-Face from Batman. Bile rose to her throat as he opened his mouth to speak to her. “Annie, please… So much… Pain…”  


One part of her wanted to reach for the man in front of him, to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. The other part wanted to scream and cry and beg him not to leave her. Instead, Annie hugged him. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to contain her sob.  


“You’re going to be okay… I promise.” Annie held onto him tighter. It was not like her to get this way about anyone so quickly, but Marco was a close friend of hers; someone she would not dare think of ever dying. Her m9 touched the temple of Marco’s head. She looked at his pleading eyes one last time before pulling the trigger. Blood splattered her face as Marco’s body hit the bottom of the trench. With a small wail, Annie got up and ran faster than before. She had to get away. She could not handle the thought of losing someone else.

What was then mud was now a hardened dirt trail. The sound of gunfire and screaming had retreated. Trees surrounded the area in which she walked. This might have been a beautiful sight if it was not so dark.  


The only light that helped was that of her yellow glowstick, which only shone around her. Essentially, she looked like a walking target. Her mind faltered with how no one either seen or killed her yet. There were no signs of other life rather than the footsteps of many men she was trying to follow. Every so often, she would pick up little wrappers of food or dimly lit glow sticks that were dropped. This left her hope that she would not get struck by a dead body in front of her.  


Annie walked for what seemed like miles. If it wasn’t for the adrenaline of being in an unknown area, she would be sure that her legs would have given out already. Instead, she treaded on. She looked down at her watch and stared at the time. _‘2312…’ _  
__

____

Something rustled ahead of her, making her stop. Her hand glided across her rifle before readying it. Looking within the direction of the noise, she quieted her footsteps and inched closer. The noise grew louder as she crept, and she felt her heartbeat quicken. The blood was rushing in her ears now, creating a deafening static sound that could have meant this was the end. “Leonhart?”  


Annie froze. The sight of Ymir slowly peeking into her light made her body sigh a breathy air of relief. “Fritz.”  


“Lower that weapon before you kill someone, yeah?”  


Annie put the m4 carbine by her side, only holding it by the grip with one hand. “Are you the team that Sergeant Braun sent out?”  


“Yup, that’s us.” Annie spotted the Corporal rank hanging attached to the taller woman’s chest plate. Good, she found an equal. “We’ve spotted a small town just up ahead. It’s about… Mm… Five or so klicks away from us. We’re gonna hit it at 0645, when the sun is rising. That way, we can see what the hell we’re doing.” Annie nodded in acknowledgement before asking, “How many are with you?”  


“Eight altogether, you would be our ninth. We make up two teams and a leader, which would of course be me.” Ymir had a sort of happy-go-lucky tone at the end, which irked Annie. Shrugging it off, she whispered a solely “Roger” before heading into the tree line. Seven unfamiliar men appeared in her view, most of which were too shaken up to even look in her general direction. They all lay in a circle with their rifles pointing out, waiting for the simplest fly to go in their path. Instead of joining them, Annie found a nice tree to sit down and put her back against. Ymir eventually strode behind her, marking in the dirt a game plan for them when the time hits. _‘Six more hours…’ _Annie thought before she slowly closed her eyes. She did not care for what “plan” Ymir had. Marco was dead. Reiner and Bertholdt may as well be dead too, and she ran away with people she did not care for, like a coward.  
__

____

“Wake up.” A soft kick to the foot jolted Annie awake. She frantically eyed every corner she could see, expecting to see bloodshed and dying men. Instead, she saw a freckle-faced giant staring at her with unamusing eyes. “You here?”  


“Yes. Back off.” Annie got up from the tree while Ymir threw her hands up and took a step back. “It’s 0623, the sun seems to rising enough for us to see. The guys are ready, let’s go.” With that, Annie held onto her rifle firmly as she followed Ymir to the formation. The men were spread out in two lines, with Ymir to lead in the front. “Annie, get my 6.”  


With the roll of her eyes, Annie went behind the formation. If anyone were to sneak up behind them, she most definitely would have been the first one dead. As they moved throughout the woods, she noticed the beautiful walls in front of her. She almost wanted to drop her weapon and run right through the gate- wherever that was. It was the first spot of unbroken civilization that Annie has ever seen. At least, she hoped it was not broken. The fact that the walls have not crumbled must be a good sign, right? Ymir threw up a fist, signaling for them all to halt. “Leonhart!”  


Annie ran up to Ymir, catching sight of what she was seeing. There was a trail gate that people in carriages were going through. Most looked like either soldiers or wounded civilians. Either way, they definitely were not in the same fashion sense as Ymir’s squad.  


“Strip.”  


“What the fuck?”  


“Shh.” Ymir covered her dirty hand across Annie’s mouth. She has never wanted to kick someone as much as she wanted to kick Ymir right now. “We have to blend in. We’re bulky and brute. We have ‘Titans’ written all over us… You know how scared people are of us. C’mon. Strip.”  


“Tell one of those fucktards back there to do it.”  


“Not all the way naked, asshole. Take your gear off. For now.” With that, Ymir winked. Annie remained stoic as she took her grey helmet off. Next came her plate carrier and steel-toed boots. A man behind her whistled, but was met with a boot to his chin. With a soft but hearty laugh, Ymir commanded the others to do the same.  


“Relax your hair, remove your gear, and dirty yourselves up. Carry a smaller weapon with you. We are going to pile our gear somewhere by the tree line and come back for them after fall. For now, we have to blend in.”  


Annie looked around at everyone. Though they were mostly wearing their ordinary clothes, for the Titan Army does not wear uniforms, they truly seemed like peasants. The blood, sweat and dirt stuck to their faces like they just have been ravished by a pack of dogs. It was degrading in a way. To be in the most Elite Militia in the world was now transferred back into a pathetic lifestyle.  


They all piled their gear in the brush, hoping no one would investigate the area. To make it easier for them to find it, Ymir marked a surrounding tree with a slit from her knife. “Okay, follow me.” Ymir lead the front, as always. Annie and the men trailed behind, looking either injured or innocent. As they approached the guards, you could see Ymir hesitate with each step. Looking at the midnight black of the uniform, Annie herself gulped. It was the damn Regiment- the ones who took the life of Marco. Annie’s anger swelled. She usually had great control in controlling her emotions, especially around those she didn’t trust, but she couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like if these guards were on the ground begging for life.  


“Welcome home. How many KIA?” The guard looked squishy, like the Pillsbury dough boy. His cheeks seemed bigger than his whole face.  


“Six killed in action. Three wounded.” Ymir responded.  


“Six killed! Three wounded!” Dough boy screamed. An equally unfitting private behind him lazily retorted what he said on a piece of paper. “Carry on.” He pulled out a flask and took a quick sip of it. The sight of his damp mouth squeezing for every last bit of brown liquid disgusted Annie.  


Ymir led the group through the main entrance tunnel until they were approached by a beautiful city. It looked modern, yet historic. The most noticeable feature was a clock tower located in what Annie believed to be the middle of the city. It stood high and proud, in a beautiful town. This place looked nothing like the outside world did. No chaos was indulged, only happiness. Though the city was still asleep, there was a certain hidden charm that Annie was already fond of. “If it is this easy to get in, I wonder how easy it is to overthrow this damn place.” Ymir’s words broke Annie’s fantasy. She was absolutely right. Their guards were a joke, how did they get in this easily? No identification or anything. If the Titans were to invade, which they most likely will, it should be as easy as taking candy from a baby.  


“Everyone spread out and identify the area. Report back to gate entrance at…” Ymir checked her watch, “1800. I want to know where every guard is stationed or is going to be stationed. Take notes on the civilians, see if there are any threats. If we’re gonna sweep this place, we gotta know what we’re dealing with. The time now is 0813. Go.” With that, everyone spread out. Annie stood in her spot, still marveled by the intensity and beauty of this area.  


She started off scoping the area as Ymir commanded, but something else captured her attention. The sweet smell of pastries filled her nostrils, causing her stomach to rumble. She was not too sure when the last time she ate was. She followed the scent as it became stronger, letting her nose guide her as if she was some sort of bloodhound. Finally, she stopped in front of a stand. In front of her lies freshly baked rolls of bread as well as different sorts of pastries, all of which looked ravishing.  


“Hello, my friend. Try some bread, yeah? Made fresh. Fresh from oven.” The man’s poor language made Annie cringe, but she indulged in his command. The bread she ate was like biting into a delicious cloud, making Annie want for more. “You fight in battle, yes? Warrior? Take! Free!” That’s all Annie needed to hear. She stuffed her dirty hoodie with a roll of bread and two donuts, then politely thanked the man. “No thank. You give, I give.” He said with an enlightened smile. “Take good care of people!”  


Annie waved the man off. She feels sorry that he is going to die soon. People who can make others happy like that do not deserve to die. Brushing these thoughts away, she continued through the little market. The city was starting to wake, causing small colonies of people to parade through the marketplace. She even spotted a small wandering kitten that mesmerized her. Everyone seemed happy in some sort of way, which is not what Annie is used to. All she ever learned was to work and protect herself in any way possible. At any day, while she was outside playing with her friends, someone could come up and shoot her in the head. That is what led her to join the Titans- she did not want to see her friends die. She now knew that joining the Titans ultimately reversed her point of view. She has never seen so many of her friends die than she has in these past years. No 22-year-old should have to witness the things she had.  


Shit. She was spacing out again. She refocused and brush those thoughts away, only to be greeted by dark eyes. These dark eyes were so far away, yet they stared directly through Annie, who stared back. Annie almost did not notice the woman staring at her, nor the midnight uniform she was wearing. ‘Shit…’ Annie reached in her hoodie pocket and grabbed a donut, indulging in it before turning around. She trudged through the parade of people, getting shoulder checked or touched in ways she did not want to. With every glance back she noticed the raven-haired girl, following her with unblinking eyes.  


As shady as it may have seemed, Annie ducked into a small passageway. Some trash lay along the wall, but it ultimately was unused. While looking behind her, she booked the alleyway corner. ‘Good, she’s not following m-… ‘“Unf!” Annie felt the donuts in her hoodie pocket get squished before her ass reached the floor. She looked up to see the raven-haired girl towering over her. Without a word, Annie was grabbed. In response, Annie kicked her foot out and tripped the woman. Before the woman completely fell, Annie grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and reversed their positions. It was now the woman who was on the floor, while Annie pinned her triumphantly on top. “Who are you?”  


“Who are you?” The woman retorted. Her eyes were full of anger and confusion, yet she seemed amused as well. “None of your fucking business who I am, why are you following me?”  


“You’re one of them. That’s all my business.” The woman spoke. This made Annie’s heart drop. Had she been spotted that easily? How? All she did was buy some damn pastries.  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Annie let go of the girl and got up. “Stay away from me.” Annie never turned her back on the enemy, but she did not want to seem more suspicious than she already does. Hands in her pocket filled with mush, she tried to find her m9. Normally, her gear would not have been misplaced. As she could not find it, terror started to strike. Did she leave it with her gear? Annie continued, until she felt something stabbing into her back.  


“Don’t move.”  


,Annie’s breath haltered. “An M9 pistol, the worn-out pistol of the Titan Army, is it?” Shit. She stood as still as she could.  


“What do you want?”  


“Walk forward.” Commanded the woman. Annie did as she was told, not wanting to aggravate the woman. How could she be so stupid to let her take her weapon? The woman behind her closed the space between the two of them, keeping Annie tightly under guard. “Where are we going?”  


“My place. It is my job to protect these people. If you are not who you say you are, good. But if you are part of the Titan Army, I will find out. Either way, no one will be around to hear you scream.”


	2. Torture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bloody between the mistress and the slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit themes. These include:
> 
> -Blood  
> -Knife Play  
> -Wax  
> -Mild BDSM  
> -Sex
> 
> Mature audience only.

The walk they were taking was seemingly forever. It was not until a small house near the end of the wall appeared. The house looked like some sort of cabin you would see out in the woods. Scoping around the area, Annie could tell what this place really was. Farmers land. “What kind of business does a soldier have living on a farm?”  


“Shut up.” The gap between the woman and Annie was spaced. She no longer felt the cold steel upon her back, but she knew that did not change the fact that the weapon was not pointed at her. They walked up the hill of these lands before stopping near the front door.  


“Open it.”  


“What? You leave your door unlocked?” The m9 probed into Annie’s back again. Without hesitation, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Every last thought was wandering through her head. Ways she could die and how weak she has been up to this point tormented her. If she was caught, there was no doubt in her mind that the others have faltered as well.  


As the door creaked open, the first thing she saw was a fireplace. ‘This… Doesn’t seem very tortuous.’ The nub in her back signaled for her to walk in. The cottage itself seemed fairly homey, yet unoccupied. “Go straight then make the first right down the hall.”  


Annie did what she was told. As she went into the room, all she saw was a large bed and two nightstands. It actually looked rather comfortable. “Is this your torture chamber?”  


“Face me.”  


Annie turned to look at the woman. She was taller than her, that was for sure, but mostly everyone was. The cut below her right eye was a signal that she fought in some sort of battle, while her hair was short possibly because it was hard to maintain long hair while you’re out in the trenches. Admiring her stance, Annie watched as the towering woman lowered her weapon. “Now, I w-…”  


The woman’s words were interrupted by Annie grabbing onto her. She tried to trip her, as she did before, but it was to no avail. The woman had massive upper body strength, while Annie’s strength is bound to her legs. It was quite easy for the taller woman to dominate her successor. After a minor struggle, the woman broke free of Annie. She rose the gun again, causing Annie to put her hands up. Both of their breaths were ragged.  


“Lay down.”  


“What?” After the word slipped past Annie’s lips, the familiar sound of gun fire poured through her ears. Before she knew, a hot liquid was pouring from her left bicep. She wailed, holding onto the gash, before getting pushed down onto the bed. Stunned by the fact that she was just shot, she was completely unaware of the woman digging under the bed.  


“F-fuck…” Annie groaned.  


“It’s only a flesh wound, you’ll be fine.”  


The woman grabbed Annie’s right wrist and handcuffed it. As she attached the other part of the handcuff to the bed frame, realization struck. Annie was not about to sit here and be chained like an animal. She struggled and fought with the raven-haired woman, no matter how much pain she was in. Though her legs buckled and kicked, she did not realize how weak she was until this very moment. Her body was screaming for her to stop. Muscle fatigue washed over her. After another good struggle, Annie had no choice but to accept her fate. She was going to die chained up like cattle. Life truly did fucking suck.  


The woman had the pleasure of restraining both of Annie’s legs. Annie was sprawled, looking like a beaten and broken starfish. After leaving Annie to the realization that her life was over, the woman waltzed back into the room with a chair. Sitting down next to the blonde, she lit a cigarette. Annie hated cigarettes.  


“Who are you?”  


“Who are you?” It was Annie’s turn to retort. The woman grew increasingly frustrated, though her face showed no emotion. Annie could see the anger in her dull eyes. It was a sensation that she looked at many times in her life. “Mikasa.”  


“Annie.”  


Mikasa took another drag of her cigarette before releasing a small cloud from her mouth. Annie watched her in disgust. 

“You’re a Titan.”  


“No.”  


“I’ve never seen you here before.”  


“So what? You know everyone over here? By fucking name?”  


Mikasa got off her chair and approached the woman. With the cigarette hanging from her mouth, she felt Annie. Her hands trailed up and down the smaller woman’s figure. Annie did not know what was happening, but she did not like it. Or maybe she did. She’s only ever messed around with a few men, and being in wartime was not the time for any sort of sexual conduct. She was not going to lie to herself, the woman’s fingers felt somewhat nice. She missed having another person touch her like this. It wasn’t until a knife was being pulled out from her belt buckle that her trance state was interrupted. Before she can realize what was happening, Mikasa made a small incision in Annie’s hoodie before ripping the whole thing in half. 

“What the fuck!?”  


A large smoke cloud was blown to the roof. The cigarette that was in Mikasa’s mouth was now indented into the soft skin of Annie’s lower stomach. The noise that came from Annie’s mouth was guttural. The cigarette’s flare turned to ash as Mikasa tossed it on the floor. “Are you a Titan?” Mikasa spoke. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!”  


Pain struck the left side of Annie’s face. With wide eyes, she looked at Mikasa, wondering what just happened. Without another word, Mikasa smacked her again. And again. And again. And again. Blood began to trail down Annie’s lip, but that did not stop Mikasa from continuously hurting her.  


Annie’s chest heaved. Mikasa grabbed her by the throat, bringing the lesser girl closer to her face. “I will get fucking answers from you, ‘Annie’.” With that, Annie spit in the taller woman’s face. Blood encased the mark Annie left, leaving Mikasa to wipe it off. She hit her again, making the blood pool even faster. At this point, the blonde was sure that her nose was broken. Annie did not know what to do. She’s never been hit like this before, or even been in a situation like this. She stared at Mikasa, but flinched with every hit that came her way. Mikasa’s face grew closer to Annie’s with every strike. _‘If only I can just...’_  


The hitting stopped. Annie’s eyes were closed. The only thing she felt was her wounds that were dripping blood, and the sensation of soft lips pressed against hers. She was the one who initiated the kiss, but she did not expect Mikasa to kiss her back.  


When Annie’s head rested back down on the pillow, she stared at the woman. Mikasa’s eyes were wide, as if she did not expect the kiss to happen. Well, of course she did not. But it was the only way for the taller woman to stop beating Annie.  


Mikasa wiped the blood from her lips and disappeared. Annie was left in the bed, struggling against the restraints. She had to find some way out of here, she could not stand it anymore. Her voice shout out in screams and pleads, hoping that someone would hear the blood curdling cries and find her. She would rather be put in jail or shot in the head than to be continuously tortured by some psycho.

When Annie awoke, it was nightfall. She did not realize she had passed out. Maybe it was from the lack of water, or oxygen from screaming. Candles were lit around the bed for light, making it easier to see around the room. She looked for any sort of way to get out of these restraints, but ultimately found none. Just as she was about to close her eyes again, she heard footsteps, making her jolt back awake.  
Mikasa was holding a bucket. What is was filled with, Annie did not know. She cringed at the thought of what sort of waste this woman could have filled the container with. Closing her eyes, Annie stayed silent. She flinched as a warm and damp rag touched her face. Was this woman… cleaning Annie?  


Annie indulged in this. She did not know the last time she had a bath. With her eyes still closed, she let the woman clean her. Mikasa went so far as to cutting off the rest of her jacket and washed her torso. Annie began to stare at the woman as she touched her more-so sensual parts. Mikasa dug underneath the black sports bra Annie was wearing, cleaning out the mud and sweat. Feeling the rag move across her chest excited Annie, though she dare try not to show it. As Mikasa moved down, Annie’s breath hitched. She did not want Mikasa going so far as to cleaning her… down there. But yet, Mikasa used the knife to slit open Annie’s jeans. She cut the blonde-haired woman more than once trying, getting a prominent hiss of pain from her every time. After Mikasa dragged the rag down her legs, she softly licked the cuts she left, earning a raspy groan from her prisoner.  


“You respond to pain…” Mikasa kissed another part she cut, “… Like no other.” The cleaning rag was dipped into water before being squeezed out and placed on Annie’s groin area. This shook Annie, she hasn’t had anyone touch her like this for seemingly months. “You like this, don’t you, Annie?” Mikasa removed the rag and straddled the girl. “You’re strong. I admire that about you.” She grabbed a candle that sat by the bed. “How did I catch you? Well…” The candle wax poured onto Annie’s belly, making her groan in return.  


“I saw you… On the front lines. The way you devoured the lives on my platoon. You were fearless, a true warrior. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were a challenge to me.” Mikasa let the candle wax drip on Annie’s collarbone, earning a distressed call. Mikasa leaned closer to Annie’s ear, letting her voice turn to a whisper. “I never back down on a challenge.”  


Goosebumps prickled Annie’s skin. She had no idea what to say. Her head was spinning with anger and sadness. She hated the fact that she had to kill others, but she knew that she had to protect her comrades. When she looked at Mikasa, she saw a mix of emotions. Frustration, depression, and curiosity. Annie felt like a frog in a science lab, waiting to be cut open.  


Annie’s knife trailed up her stomach, gliding through every drop of wax. She should not have been as horny as she was right now, but she could not help it. Mikasa ripped through the straps of her sports bra before cutting the middle of it. It was tossed aside on the floor like the rest of her torn up clothes.  


Mikasa looked down at Annie with hunger. The knife was glazed across Annie’s chest with just enough force to cause a small cat scratch. Annie’s head tilted up to the sensation. She bit down on her bloodied lip, causing more blood to leak from the side of her mouth. In a rush, Mikasa dripped the hot wax onto Annie’s bare chest, causing a sound of elation from the girl. When she had enough, Mikasa set the wax down beside the bed and blew out the candle.  


“Y-… You knew I was…” Annie tried to catch her breath. Mikasa’s tongue was now licking up the small cuts, all the way to Annie’s nipple. When Mikasa took it into her mouth, Annie faltered. Mikasa was treating the nub kindlier than the other parts of Annie’s body. “Why am I… Why am I here?” Mikasa did not respond. Instead, she just trailed kisses up the rest of her chest until she reached her neck. She bit down, hard, causing a surprised scream from Annie. Trails of blood and spit gushed from Mikasa’s mouth, in which she used to her advantage by dragging her tongue up the rest of Annie’s neck and jaw.  


“Because I want you to know that you’re underneath me.”  


Mikasa dug the knife deep into Annie’s left breast, causing a scream to escape. This was muffled by Mikasa, who in turned kissed the girl. Blood was now slowly oozing from the wound, which caused a certain excitement to bubble up within Annie. She was never the one to receive pain like this. Annie kissed Mikasa hungrily, letting the raven-haired woman dominate her mouth with her tongue. If she was going to die by this woman’s hand, she’s glad that she can get some excitement from it as well.  


Mikasa’s mouth bit and teased Annie, causing a subtle trail of bruises and marks as she made her way down Annie’s petite body. Every lick and bite only made Annie shiver more. It wasn’t until Mikasa reached Annie’s lower belly, that her breath began to hitch. Mikasa’s tongue swirled down from Annie’s navel to her underwear, biting onto the spandex, before letting it smack back into Annie’s skin. Her legs were already spread wide for Mikasa, all the raven-haired woman had to do was remove the small fabric that lay between her wetness. With a quick flick of the wrist, her panties were torn, exposing her pink rose bud. “You’re mine…” Is all Mikasa could whisper before indulging herself. Annie arched her back at the sudden friction. A lengthy moan spread past her lips as Mikasa sucked and bit around her clit. Mikasa’s tongue drug up and down the small bud, making Annie go absolutely wild with pleasure.  


The knife Mikasa had was thrown to the floor. With her tongue working Annie’s clit, she slowly wrapped her arms around her thighs. Mikasa’s nails dug deep into them, causing Annie to hiss. Before she can utter another word, Mikasa smacked where she scratched, earning a small yelp from the blonde. Annie dug her heels into the bed, it was the only way her body could react. She tried to thrust her hips into Mikasa’s tongue, but it was hard in the position she was in. Her hands gripped onto the chain of the cuffs and Mikasa applied more pressure. Never once did Mikasa take her eyes off of the girl beneath her.  


“Mikasa… Fuck…” Annie blurted. Mikasa stopped what she was doing, earning a pleading groan from her lesser. “Beg for me, Annie.” Annie looked at the girl and bit her lip. She was not about to beg.  


After a quick yet sturdy slap to Annie’s face, Mikasa grabbed the girl by the throat again. “I said fucking beg for me.” Annie gurgled from the pressure. Mikasa let go a bit, waiting for the girl to respond. “Five… Four…- “  


“Please fuck me, Mikasa. I need it. I’m yours, just… please!” Annie furrowed her brows in frustration. Never had she thought that she would be the one so willing to cave to someone, let alone the enemy. This was the exact response that Mikasa needed. Without letting go of Annie’s throat, Mikasa shoved two fingers into the blonde’s mouth. With no hesitation, Annie began to sloppily suck them. Her tongue slipped through and around them, engulfing the fingers as if it was her favorite snack.  


Mikasa pulled her fingers out from her mouth, enjoying the trail of saliva that came with it. She kissed Annie sloppily. Her hand cupped Annie’s rose, making the girl jump. Forcefully, she shoved the fingers caked with Annie’s spit inside of the blonde. Annie responded by letting out a small scream-ish moan inside Mikasa’s mouth. Mikasa had no trouble moving her fingers in and out of her lesser. Annie’s moans were hypnotic, she needed more. Letting go of her slave’s throat, Mikasa hurriedly moved down her bloody and cut up body. She was ready to go in for the kill. With her fingers still moving in and out of the blonde’s pussy, Mikasa lowered her head to lick Annie’s clit. It was a tight fit, for her hand was pounding Annie so rough that it kept hitting Mikasa’s chin whenever she went deeper. Nevertheless, she continued on. Sucking and licking Annie’s sweet clit, hearing the woman scream and beg to cum.  


“I’m cumming… I’m cumming! Fuck! Mikasa, fuck me!” Annie’s hip rolled as a wave of climax rushed through her. Mikasa did not stop until sensitivity struck the poor girl. When she removed herself from the blonde’s pussy, she wiped her mouth with her clean hand. “Mm… Good girl. I think you deserve a gift.”  


Annie looked up at the woman. Her breath was not caught yet. She stared at the woman with disbelief before solemnly asking, “Is the gift water?” With a laugh, Mikasa shook her head.  


“I’ll get you water, but you’re going to have to eat first.”  


With that, Mikasa slowly pulled her uniform pants down. Annie stared at the figure she could notice from the woman. Her silky toned legs and the black see-through thong was driving Annie crazy. Before she knew it, Mikasa slowly climbed on top of her, resting her knees by each side of Annie’s head.  


Mikasa moved the panties, creating some space for Annie. Without having to say a word, Annie’s tongue was deep inside Mikasa’s pussy. Her swollen clit was begging to be touched. The raven-haired woman grabbed the blonde’s hair and shoved her deeper. She wanted Annie to suffocate in her wetness, to die pleasing her. Annie hungrily accepted this fate as she indulged in Mikasa. It was not long before her hips started to rock with the rhythm of Annie’s tongue.  


“Annie… You feel so good…” Mikasa moaned. “Harder, baby…”  


The blonde did as she was told, fucking Mikasa harder with her tongue. She wanted so desperately to grip onto the woman’s thighs and dominate her, yet her body screamed from the cuts and bruises. The dried wax and blood left her feeling sticky. The only thing that her mind craved for at this moment was pleasing the woman on top of her. Her tongue flicked against Mikasa’s clit a few more times before she felt the raven-haired woman jolt above her. Mikasa’s screams were like a melody. Intoxicating. Annie did not want the woman to stop cumming. She rode out the orgasm with her, feeling her own wetness beginning to peak again.  


Mikasa slowly got off of Annie when it was over. Her legs felt wobbly and her breath came out ragged, but she still had enough strength to stand. Annie had her eyes closed and mouth open, seemingly trying to catch her breath. The woman went to the kitchen to get some water and a straw then moved the chair closer to the bed. She sat down and pointed the straw to Annie, who indulged in the glass. It did not even take a minute for the water to be gone.  


“I’m deciding if I want to kill you or not.”  


Annie stared at Mikasa. “Why don’t you?”  


Mikasa quietly stared at the glass. She swirled the straw a few times before looking back at Annie. “Because I like making you my bitch.” Annie furrowed her brows at this statement. “You can’t leave me here forever.”  


“No, but I can certainly try.”  


The blonde bit her lip. _‘Shit…’_ She thought. _Ymir and the guys are probably looking for me by now. Once the Titans come and wreck this place, they can find and rescue me. _  
__

__“Alright. I’ll play your little game. But Mikasa?”  
_ _

__“Yes, Annie?”  
_ _

__“I really have to take a piss.”_ _


End file.
